freshprincefandomcom-20200215-history
Courting Disaster
Courting Disaster is the eleventh episode of the first season from the television sitcom on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, which was originally aired from NBC on November 12, 1990. It was directed by Jeff Melman and written both by Sandy Frank and Lisa Rosenthal. Summary Will joins the school basketball team, which Carlton is already on. Will becomes the star of the team, causing Carlton to become jealous and the two become competitive with another. In the peak of his jealousy, Carlton decides to steal the ball from Will and take the game's winning shot, ultimately costing the team the game. Back at home, the two argue until it is broken up by Uncle Phil. Uncle Phil chastises Will for his showboating at the game and Carlton for stealing the ball from his own teammate to look like the hero. Carlton tells his father that he was trying to get the same support for being the hero like Will as Uncle Phil didn't start coming to the games until Will joined and was proud of him the first game. Uncle Phil explains that he always shows up to Carlton's events as a supporter in his corner all the time and he was showing up for Will's games because his mother is so far away and he needs the support more than anyone. Starring :Will Smith as Will Smith :James Avery as Phillip Banks :Janet Hubert as Vivian Banks :Alfonso Ribeiro as Carlton Banks :Karyn Parsons as Hilary Banks :Tatyana Ali as Ashley Banks :Joseph Marcell as Geoffrey Butler Guest Trivia *Syndication cuts the scene where Geoffrey is paying Jazz his money. *''U Can't Touch This'' by MC Hammer is used as the score for a scene. *This is the first episode where Jazz has appeared in the Banks' household and not been thrown out by Uncle Phil. Goofs *The circle Carlton draws on the chalkboard changes between shots. The same thing happens with the heads he and Will draw. *When Carlton, Will, and Ashley start throwing chalk in the living room, Hilary comes and says she's trying to study, but in a later episode, Knowledge is Power, it is revealed that she dropped out of school three months ago However she could be trying to cover that up. *Near the start of the second basketball game, you can get a glimpse of stage lights at the top of the gymnasium. Also, this is clearly shown when Carlton shoots the three-pointer. Quotes :Carlton: You started coming to my games only after Will joined the team. :Philip: I wanted to support Will. :Carlton: But you wouldn't come when it was just me! :Philip: Carlton, I'd like to come to everything you do. I always come to your tennis matches, to your glee club concerts, to your debate matches. Frankly, keeping up with your extracurricular activities is a 24-hour-a-day job. ---- :Will: Let's get something straight, Carlton. I've been out here for two months. I'm getting yelled at at home, shouted at at school, grounded and threatened with expulsion on an almost daily basis. And now, when I finally find something I'm down with, you can't take it. Well, I'm not about to sell myself short just so you can look good, so just grow up. ---- :Carlton: I was under the assumption... :Coach Smiley: Ah, we don't make assumptions because you'll be an 'ass' and the 'ump' will 'shun' you. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1